set the world on fire
by a world out there darling
Summary: for only the cruelest creatures roam in the pitch black of the night. clique AU
1. meet the gang

**Disclaimer:** Sadly i do not own the clique or the origin of these supernatural species. but if i did own the clique massie and josh would be together

* * *

Farrowview Academy is a school for only those with abilities different to the average human. It could be super stealth, strength, beauty or even powers but one thing's for sure, getting through the year alive is a accomplishment in itself

Devil In Disguise

A delicate china doll with a kink for darkness, Milky skin, glassy cerulean eyes and pale hair almost white that tumbles down seemingly endlessly to her back, only her inner circle knows what lies behind her façade not that they honestly care. Unable to lie yet able to deceive, twist words and bring your mind into a spiral of worries, envy and anger. **Claire Lyons** is the offspring of a cunning demon and a manipulative fallen angel so don't be fooled by her seemingly innocent eyes because deep down is a pit of endless dark emotions driven by the night. For the devil only has the thrill and power in the dark.

/

Child Of The Night

A teenage girl seeking the thrill of the blood comes in the form of **Massie Block**. Of course she's beautiful with an alarming swirl of crimson and molten gold eyes and shiny brown hair always pulled back to show her prominent cheekbones, the root of 90% girl's jealousy over the inner circle. But despite her beauty she's not in the inner circle for that reason, being the last one at Farrowview of her species and amazing defence and attack skills has earned her a position as best fighter in the school until the new girl comes and steals her limelight? Will she stand down and allow it? Obviously not, after all she's immortal, invincible, cunning and well fabulous at plotting revenge.

/

Paragon Of Virtue

Flaming red hair and emerald eyes full of trust and kindness, the epitome of elegance and generosity. Unable to even feel anger, hate or basically any kind of emotion but the pure, innocent happiness which in turn creates a lot of pent up rage and fury especially against the inner circle. When **Dylan Marvil** strikes a deal with the devil or otherwise the leader of the inner circle to turn her into a fallen angel, secretly of course, a hell of a lot of chaos follows and when the truth about the 'new' her comes out, a sudden loss of control from her new abilities ends up deadly to the school. The saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' never seemed more relevant.

/

Soul Of The Sea

A voice that lures boys to her beck and call, eyes with deceit and desire twisted into them, the lethally minded creature of the ocean seems to have a knack for attention from the opposite sex. Such a shame to see such beauty wasted on a horrible person, some wonder why the pride and arrogance **Alicia Rivera** holds hasn't caused her head to inflate bigger than the earth itself but we all know looks over smarts is the school's favorite saying. With killer swimming abilities, a heartbreakingly stunning face and a hot body to match, she knows almost every boy likes her so why does a certain warlock seem to be falling for somebody else?

/

Warrior Of Heaven & Earth

Bleached blonde hair, green eyes and a muscular body, **Kristen Gregory** is just so painfully human so what is she doing at Farrowview? Even the girl mentioned doesn't know the extent of her abilities or what she is but she knows that she's not exactly human. Especially with the fact that her skin seems to glow white once a month and firing arrows in every direction and wielding a sword seems like first steps for her. Catching the eye of the most sought after boy in school was not part of her "avoid inner circle' plan and when she starts to fall for him, are his eyes drifting somewhere else? Well looks like Farrowview has their own little identity mystery and love triangle to keep them on their toes.

/

The Demon Child

Extremely powerful to the extent he is unsure of his own abilities; **Derrick Harrington** knows the consequences of over-indulging in his gifts. Coming from a troubled past with his mother has caused himself to shy away from girls and forming relationships that reach nothing above friends, so when the new girl arrives, he finds himself drawn to her but when she finally starts falling for him, his eyes are drifting elsewhere? Now torn between two girls, complete opposites he seems to finally realise what a mess he got himself into but maybe it's a bit too late.

/

Child Of The Moon

A raging monster when the full moon arrives, **Cam Fisher** is possibly the most shittiest company to keep at most nights but that never stopped him from leading the life of cocky bad boy, the well-known werewolf is infamous for all the wrong reasons. A notorious cold then hot guy with a flair for the ladies, especially a pretty little redhead who doesn't even seem to notice him, that's a first. So what is a werewolf to do when a girl doesn't return his feelings? Win her over with his 'wolfy' charm? Or even better make her jealous with a faux-girl? Doesn't take a genius to figure out what he does.

/

The Ghost Whisperer

A pale skinned boy with large copper eyes who's not really alive but not really dead, with the ability to summon, manipulate, become and talk to ghosts, he is considered one of the most powerful and unique students at Farrowview but with a reputation for causing 99.9% of the female student's sexual fantasies, Josh Hotz and his corny jokes about death never seemed more intriguing. The very attractive male seems to be going astray to a certain girl. Guess the female's just have to wait.

/

The Stealing Screamer

A cheeky, mischievous boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes alive with humour and joy, who would've of guessed he was a boy who screams every fortnight to warn others about the dangers coming their way and flies away at the mere sight of panic. **Kemp Hurley** is winged and slightly hard to catch, a reputation for being the school clown and pranksters, he's wormed his way into almost everybody's hearts, good and bad. Falling for somebody who could kill him was totally not part of this prankster's be funny and don't worry plan.

/

The Cheeky Messenger

Ears pointed upwards, always listening and there to lend a helping hand. **Chris Plovert** is a kind boy, full of life and talk hence why everybody loves him. A bright student and a loyal friend, everybody trusts and relies on him to help them through their harder times even the queen of self-proclaimed mean but lacking severely in the uniqueness and power ranks. This 'school nerd' doesn't just want to be the elf next door, he wants to aim high but is he pushing himself a little too hard?

/

AUTHORS NOTE

basically, so in case your confused these are the following creatures everyone is

Claire- fae/faerie comes

Massie- vampire

Dylan- angel/fallen angel

Alicia- mermaid/siren

Kristen- nephilim

Derrick- warlock

Cam- werewolf

Josh- ghost whisperer/phantom

Kemp- harpy

Chris- a elf

thank you deandra (one hundred sleepless nights) for the title idea and description idea.

Love Susanna xx


	2. a new beginning

**Disclaimer:** Sadly i do not own the clique or the origin of these supernatural species.

* * *

"Hey, Harrington, looks like we got a new girl!" a willowy brunette yelled from her perch on the balcony.

"She's pretty— I like pretty girls," an exceedingly handsome blonde boy mused, licking his lips.

"Keep your sexual fantasies to yourself, Harrington. And you like anything walking and female," she sighed, swinging onto the next balcony with graceful agility.

"I'll stop exploiting my fantasies the day you admit you're in love with me," the blonde boy replied with a smirk.

"Keep on dreaming, Derrick; you're pretty high on my 'severely dislike and would never fuck or date' list, so basically I hate you" she smirked, jokingly punching him on the shoulder.

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Mass," he shot back as they both swung back into their respective dorm rooms.

/  
Kristen Gregory sighed as she walked into her dorm room. She knew exactly what to expect from this school already; everyone here wasn't exactly human and all had different kinds of abilities, kind of like herself. Except everyone here knew what kind of 'species' they were while Kristen didn't.

She had been labelled a prodigy at a young age with any kind of weapon and had these odd white marks all over her back that glowed every fortnight; maybe that's why her mom sent her here: to get rid of her freak show of a daughter.

She sighed and flopped onto her bed at the exact moment a lean blonde, who held an uncanny resemblance to the majority of french runway models, strolled in.

"Hey, I'm Kristen," she hopped up and walked over to the blonde

"Yeah, I know, you're my new roommate," the blonde spoke back with a slight slither of disgust in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm your roommate," Kristen frowned, an awkward silence filling the air for several minutes until the blonde sighed.

"Look, we're roommates and I don't like it. So basically, I really don't like you and I'm going to assume you don't like me, so stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours," she smirked. "By the way, my name's Claire, Claire Lyons," and with that she smugly smiled and sauntered out.

/

Alicia Rivera strolled down the dorm hall, reaching the door that read 'Harrington & Hotz ' and pushed it open. The sight of Derrick, Josh and Massie sitting in a circle greeted her.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" she asked playfully, plopping down next to Massie.

"Of course not, Leesh. We were just discussing Harrington's conquest for the new girl's heart," Josh smirked as Derrick chuckled next to him.

"Well, Miss Lyons and Hurley haven't graced us with their presence yet and we couldn't go on without them, so were just discussing Derrick's new obsession with blondes, " Massie said, motioning for Alicia to come closer into the circle.

"Blondes? Interesting, Derrick, I pegged you for more of the blue-haired kind" Alicia joked, exchanging a wink with Josh.

"Shut up, Leesh. How was I supposed to know that she would handcuff me to her bed the minute my boxers appeared?" Derrick protested in his defence, watching Massie roll on the floor in laughter."She's a psycho bitch," he muttered only loud enough for Alicia to hear.

"Hey now, Derry, don't be mean to Carrie, she's the headmaster's little pet. I swear he harbours some kind of pedophilic crush on her," Alicia spat with spite. "Pet got me 4 weeks of detention for swearing at Olivia Ryan."

The sound of the door flying open swung their heads up to the girl walking in.

"Hello, my darlings, I've arrived," Claire Lyons declared in a horribly overdone British accent. "Before I forget, Kemp told me he got in trouble for accidentally lighting our yearly reports on fire so he's got night lookout duty," she added, without the accent.

"Hey, Lyons," Josh, Derrick and Alicia replied back while Massie chuckled.

"Kemp, lighting our reports on fire—man, I'm going to kiss that dude when he comes back," she chuckled while jumping up and tackling Claire to the ground with a hug.

"Kemp managed to tell me before he got dragged away that his night duty is tomorrow night, in the woods over and over the barriers" Claire whispered, her eyes widening slightly when Alicia piped up "We should go with him" At which all 4 of them stared at her incredulously "-and take the we girl with us."

They all smirked.

/

Kristen sighed. She had spent a few hours unpacking, but now she was sitting on her bed watching the sun go down.

Then, she saw Claire walk back in from the corner of her eye and inwardly groaned when she saw possibly the 2 prettiest brunettes, or possibly even girls, she'd ever seen follow Claire through the door.

The first one held a kind of beauty that made Kristen's insides fill with jealousy, a feeling she wasn't used to. The too flawless-to-bear girl had large Bambi blue eyes and long, glossy brown hair but her eyes held a certain kind of coldness and malice that made Kristen shiver. The second one didn't look too nice either; her eyes were an alarming swirl of red and gold with brown tints while her dark hair was done in a high ponytail, showing off her thin neck and sharp and defined cheekbones.

"Kristen, you're still here!" Claire exclaimed, surprised. "I would have thought you would of headed out to make some new friends— I would recommend Dylan Marvil. You two would make such adorable friends," her slightly sinister yet innocent tone returning as the two brunettes beside her giggled into their palms.

Kristen remembered Claire's warning and sighed, "Yeah, I was just heading to the cafeteria."

Before the door closed, she could hear one of them yell, "Wait Kristen, A few of us are going to the woods tommorow night and we were wondering if you wanted to join." Kristen felt a small smile grace her lips as she nodded her yes and walked out.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

/

Dylan Marvil exhaled; she walked into her dorm room with tears rolling down her face. She hated school, she hated Justine and Kara, but most of all, she hated the fact that she couldn't actually hate Justine and Kara.

When she first discovered she was an angel, she was ecstatic. To help the world was one of Dylan's dreams as a bright-eyed and ambitious child but coming to Farrowview probably wasn't the right choice in her 'help the world by being an angel' intention.

Justine and Kara Clementi were horrible people, simple as that. They literally had no redeeming qualities and their only ambition in life was to please others through the process of hurting others.

A knock on her door woke Dylan from her thoughts. A pretty blonde popped her head in through the door, "Hey, I'm Kristen. I'm kind of lost and can't find the cafeteria, mind helping a girl out?"

Dylan smiled. Maybe this was the kind of distraction from her thoughts that she needed. "Of course I can show you and by the way, my name's Dylan," and together they walked down the hall chatting happily.

/

* * *

hope you like it, guys. sorry it's so short but I've been helping bush fire victims on a school thing and I wanted to update, so my next chapter should be considerably longer :)

thank you deandra (one hundred sleepless nights) for beta-ing, you're the best

susanna xx


End file.
